Five encounters with Amy Pond
by dewdrops and crowns
Summary: that are enough to break a man's heart.


**Happy birthday Paige! You are a wonderful human being, and i'm so glad i met you.**

* * *

At seven years old Amelia Pond knows she wants to be an astronaut, well just until the Doctor picks her up and takes her into space. And with the same number of years behind him Rory Williams has no clue what his future will entail.

One day in the playground, Amelia runs in circles and loops with her homemade TARDIS, imagining herself landing on the Moon with the Doctor, of course they wouldn't need space suits or anything stupid like that, they'd just step out and be perfectly fine. She wasn't quite sure how this would work but the Doctor would do it. At this particular moment Rory Williams stood in her chosen pathway of flight and as fate would have it both are absorbed in their particular activities – studying a ladybird and flying the TARDIS respectively – and so they collide together in a heap of arms and legs.

She shouts an awful lot. And he apologises an awful lot. Both are very red in the face by the end.

He knows her as the crazy, loud Scottish girl who transferred to their school around a year ago. She knows him as the quiet, weird lanky boy who has no friends.

She starts to walk away, and he stares after her and her bright red hair. So red it really couldn't be real.

"Well come on then, stupid." She stops and looks at him expectantly; as if the only logical way forward after their one sided argument was for them to play together. He runs to catch up.

**.**

Most boys and girls become definite separate groups when Rory turns ten, but he and Amelia (or now indefinitely called Amy) stay friends. Though it's true if anyone ever has to pair up in class it will always be Amy and Mels, Rory still remains a strong friend, and she remarks upon this on his birthday. The birthday party that Rory would remember as both his best and worst, seeing as only Amy turned up to it.

"Rory," Amy begins, and dives straight into putting thought to word with her usual tact. "Why do you think we're friends? 'Cause no other boys are friends with girls."

He scrunches up his nose in thought, and she scrunches hers up back. "Well, all the other boys just say the girls are too girly and weird."

Amy huffs. "I'm not too girly."

"I know you're not," Amends Rory. "And that's why we're friends."

Amy nods, satisfied with this answer.

Then the lights turn out and happy birthday is loudly sung by Amy to make up for the lack of people, as Rory's dad comes in with a lit cake and a smile. Rory blows them out and wishes that he will stay friends with Amy forever.

Later, when Amy's aunt Sharon comes to pick her up, she hugs Rory tightly, and tells him she will punch everyone at school on the arm for not turning up to his birthday party.

**.**

It's the year before their GCSEs Rory's feeling the pressure, though obviously Amy wasn't. At the start of secondary school Rory had feared many things, including separation. Turns out he needn't have worried seeing as they were in the same classes for nearly everything, though that could all change next year. Of course Amy wasn't worried, all Amy does is stare at a boy in their class all day and laugh loudly at his jokes and smile when he talks to her.

Amy didn't do any of that with him. Even when he made a really good joke.

Not that he's jealous, as Mels laughingly points out, no he's simply concerned. Concerned that Amy isn't concentrating on her studies enough and will abandon her two best friends, yes that is all.

Things seem to get even worse when Amy's placed next to the boy in History, and she spends the lessons flirting and Rory's stomach turns as he watches them from behind, and it must just be the worry, that's why he's panicking. That's why when he got home those weeks he stares blankly at the wall, and tries to just breathe and not think about Amy and that date she says the boy and her are going on.

And is it wrong that Rory has to stop himself from kissing her when Amy punches the boy in the nose, because he calls Mels a slut and Rory a nerd?

**.**

The night before the Year 11 leavers dance, Amy's boyfriend dumps her, and as he had done many times before Rory holds her and rocks her and tells her she is special and that the boy is an idiot who has lost so much more than she has. He really means it.

Amy tells him she can't go to the dance, and he tells her she will. And she does.

He feels like her fairy godmother when he spends his savings on a matching suit for her dark blue dress, and books a limo ride. It's all worth it for Amy.

They dance together, and spot Mels dancing, with an amused teacher, making sure she throws them a wink. And they smile and talk and Rory makes sure she can't see her ex, and most importantly the girl he's snogging. He holds her closer, and she leans in and tells him he always smells of cats. He tells her she smells of ginger and she rolls her eyes.

They're dancing, and it isn't really romantic but it is very fun, they shake each other and twirl around until they're dizzy and when Amy drinks a bit too much he takes her outside to see the Moon.

"I love the moon." She says simply. And he nods absently, knowing what she will say next because she's drunk and happy and not thinking. "One day the Doctor will take me to it."

He sighs, and knows that even though he's becoming a doctor and trying to be the amazing best friend it will never match up. And maybe he should be angry, but he isn't. A guy like him is never going to end up with a girl like Amy. That's just the way it works.

"You know, I love you Rory." He knows she means it platonically, but that didn't stop his heart from leaping, and his palms from sweating and the feeling of wonder.

"I know, love you too Amy," He pulls an arm around her, kissing her on the side of her face, and she giggles because she's drunk. "To the moon and back." He adds, leaving them both chuckling at his seemingly hilarious comment.

Rory knows what he's really known for a long time. He loves her and he doesn't know if it's possible to stop.

**.**

"Rory!" He keeps on running, choosing to ignore her. "Rory Williams, stop your stupid face right now!" She stops and bends over, panting heavily from the chasing. And because he's Rory he has to stop and check she's okay.

Without any form of agreement they sit on a bench and look at the sky, the sky filled with the moon and all the glittering stars around it. Even now, out of the corner of his eye Rory see's Amy smile.

It's awkward and silent and they're not used to having nothing to talk about or rather nothing they want to talk about. Rory decides the take the plunge, with whatever first question comes to mind.

"Amy, did you really think I was, well, gay?"

She laughs then, throwing her head back at the most inappropriate of times. She never was one much for timing.

"That's really the first thing you ask?" She sees the look on his face and continues perhaps more sensitively. "I did sort of, you never seemed interested in girls, and guys have tried to pick you up quite a few times and I swear you spend more time on your hair than I do. So I just assumed, sorry."

Rory stares fixedly into the distance, for fear of seeing an expression on her face he wouldn't be able to forget, something like pity.

"You know," She sighs and shifts closer to him so their knees are touching, causing him to tense slightly. "You'd think I would have noticed, I mean you were fairly obvious," She pauses for a second. "Then again, so was I."

He looks at her then, relieved to see something in her eyes that was definitely not pity. And clears his throat before asking the obvious question. "What do you mean 'so was I'?"

"Rory didn't it ever occur to you that whilst you were pining after me, I was pining after to you too?" Rory opens and closes his mouth slowly, unsure what to say, and never one to disappoint Amy presses a kiss to his lips before pulling away. "We're a couple of idiots aren't we?"

He leans in closer so their foreheads touch, and she raises her hands to his collar, wrapping her fingers around it. "Yeah just a bit."

She looks at him expectantly. "Well kiss me then, its bloody cold."

And with a brief exhale of laughter he complies, kissing her in front of the moon - which is as good an audience as any. He swears on it, the thing Amy has always loved, that if anyone breaks a heart she will break his, for he's far more used to it than she is.


End file.
